The invention relates to a door module for installation in a motor vehicle door.
Such a door module comprises a door module carrier as well as a plurality of functional components of a motor vehicle door as for instance a window lifter, a door lock, a loudspeaker, an airbag module and such, which have to be preinstalled on the door module carrier before said carrier (together with the functional components pre-installed thereon) is installed into a motor vehicle door.
The door module carrier is usually (but not necessarily) designed such that it covers an extensive section of the motor vehicle door, more precise a section in its door inner skin, and seals it moisture-proof so that the door module carrier forms a part of the so called wet/drying room separation of a motor vehicle door, which separates the wet room from the drying room of the door. The wet room of a motor vehicle door is thereby to be understood as the room also called door casing, which is located between the door inner skin—completed by the door module carrier—and a door outer skin forming the outside design face of the motor vehicle door. Humidity can enter this room when operating the motor vehicle, for instance, when lowering a vertically adjustable window pane of the motor vehicle door, wherein rain drops adhere to its surface. In contrast, the drying room is located in front of the side of the door inner skin facing the vehicle passenger compartment and should be sealed against possible humidity present in the wet room of the vehicle door. The previously described sealing arrangement of a door module carrier over a large section of the door inner skin can in particular contribute to this.
When using a door module to be installed in a motor vehicle door the assembly of a motor vehicle door can be considerably simplified at the manufacturing place thereof. This is because since multiple functional components of a motor vehicle door can be combined to a construction unit and can be pre-examined if necessary also already before installation in a motor vehicle door so that subsequently all these functional components could be integrated in one single process step into the corresponding motor vehicle door by arranging and mounting the door module carrier provided for receiving said functional components at the manufacturing place of the motor vehicle door.
At present, in particular door modules are described, which comprise at least one guide rail of a window lifter as a functional component being pre-installed on the door module carrier.